


My Soul to Keep

by Hiway202



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Years ago, a door was opened to a place named 'Souls Keep,' a paradise known only to the souls that resigned there. But with this gate open, they came to the human world and were locked up for their differences. Danny is one of the few to protest about the rights of souls, being half of one himself in secret. And when he hears about this 'Souls Keep' he'll do anything to find it.





	My Soul to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayzer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phayzer).



> This idea was from a writing prompt by Phayzer on FF.net. I'm still surprised this is what came out of it.

"What was that?"

The lights flicker in The Fenton Household as three year old Danny climbs out of bed to venture out into the hall. The lights flicker on again before turning off completely and Danny lets out a little squeal.

"Who's there?" The boy whispers into the night. He passes his big sisters room hearing snores from the direction of her bed. Danny knew that he should be in bed too. He hears a beeping sound down at the end of the hall. It sounds errie; ghost like, and Danny can't help to wonder if he should just go to bed and leave the soul hunting to his parents. But the three year old boy knew he couldn't do that. There was something about the souls. Something that kept calling for him.

"Those damn souls!" He hears his mom yell through the house. "Why can't they just leave the human world alone." Danny hears his father agree with her as they run through the house. Danny knows that his parents are going to be mad if they find him out of bed.

"Go back to bed!" His gut screams. "Go back to bed! Quick! Before they find you!" He doesn't care what the voices say, though. A part of him still wants to find those souls. He wants to hear their pleads and heal their pain. He pushes the voice telling him to go to bed aside. This is way more interesting.

"Who's there?" Danny listens to his dad's booming voice echoing thoughout the house. It bounces of the walls and family photos and into his tiny ears that are only three, almost four, years old.

"Who's there?" This time the voice is more fenemine. It's his mom's. It's not as loud, but yet it seems more ear peircing than anything he had ever heard in his life.

"Wqewceormteyiunoppeaascdef."

"Did you hear that!" His parents explain at the same time.

The voice they heard was a dark, unhuman-like sound. Danny heard it too. As he listens to his parents talk about how they are going to capture the soul, he can't help but wander closer to the voice. It's calling him. In some way it is calling his name. In some creepy, errie way.

"Danny." He freezes. Did it just say his name? "Danny." There it goes again! He needs to find it. He needs to find what is calling him. He starts walking, following the sound of his name. He can't hear his parents, but he's sure they're freaking out about why a soul would be calling the name of their only boy, not to mention the fact that he's only three.

"Danny." He turns the corner and walks down the steps to the living room.

"Danny." He now finds himself in the kitchen. _What am I doing?_ He wonders. _I should just go to bed and let my parents handle these guys._ Yet, he keeps walking.

He now finds himself in his basement. There is a strange cut out of a hole in the wall that he never noticed before. He walks closer to examine it.

"Danny." He rubs his hand on the outside of the hole. _Should I go in?_

"Danny!" This time the voice isn't the spirit. He hears feet pounding down the stairs trying to run to save their son just in time. It's his parents.

"Danny." The voice of the soul sounds more calm; more relaxed. His parents sound like they're going to give a scolding.

So, without a second thought, he jumps in the hole. "Danny!" His parents cry.

The hole goes black.

"Hello, Danny. We've been waiting for you."


End file.
